I'll Be Waving As You Drive Away
by abbyli
Summary: "It's like I'm screaming. And no one can hear." While on duty, an accident occurs and Detective Klaus Mikaelson is left blind. As he slowly tries to heal, will a certain teacher swoop in and mend his broken heart? au


**title: **i'll be waving as you drive away

**summary: **"It's like I'm screaming. And no one can hear." While on duty, an accident occurs and Detective Klaus Mikaelson is left blind. As he slowly tries to heal, will a certain teacher swoop in and mend his broken heart? au

**pairing: **klaus/caroline main, kol/bonnie, matt/rebekah, elijah/katherine featured

**rating: **strong T, could change to M later

**disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**notes: **Just a little idea that came to me. I want to see where this goes.

* * *

**.**

**.**

Well, this was a fucking boring day.

And he'll say it again.

It was a boring day.

"Say it louder, Nik. I don't think the mayor heard you."

The older man sends a sideways glare at his partner before turning the squad car down another street.

"We live in the middle of New York City and nobody has the decency to get murdered today? Come on!"

Detective Stefan Salvatore lets out an irritated laugh before it turns into a yawn. "Be careful what you wish for, officer."

It was a hot summer's day in Brooklyn, New York. Spending nearly six hours in a stuffy squad car with even your best friend can still get on your nerves and he could say it. Klaus Mikaelson was on his last nerve.

Less than two weeks before, he had made the mistake of mouthing off to the chief of police at the station. It didn't help that the chief was his own brother. He was pulled off active duty so fast it made his head spin. Now he was in the car during boring police rounds smack dab in the middle of the day when it was the hottest outside and really, a grumpy Klaus wasn't a nice Klaus.

Only one person could put up with him and that was the younger man sitting in the seat beside him. Rumor had it that Klaus was hard to work with and went through about four partners a year before one finally stuck. Of course, Stefan had the same crabby attitude he did but he could get the job done and was a damn fine cop.

Klaus came from a family of cops and lawyers, raised in the life. He had nicknamed his family the 'Blue Bloods' a long time ago because hey, it was their own life. Father Mikael had been the Chief of Police for nearly thirty years before a heart attack claimed his spirit from the world. Yes, despite the fact that he had gotten into Julliard on a full art scholarship, Klaus had given it up to go into the academy with his other siblings. And yes, he and his father never really got along well but he had cared about the old man and couldn't help but feel saddened by his loss.

Momma Esther Mikaelson had been the District Attorney for fifteen years. His younger sister had strived to be just like her and had gotten into Harvard Law at the age of seventeen. Esther had died of leukemia last year and Rebekah was now the assistant district attorney, hoping to take over her mother's job someday.

Big brother Elijah had become the Chief of Police after their father's death. Elijah was a lot like their father, very strong and quite versatile. Elijah pissed him off sometimes but the brothers were close. Didn't matter if they were brothers because he never let him get away with anything.

Hence him being trapped in this squad car with the broken air conditioner.

His other older brother Finn was a detective as well, having been on the job for nearly eight years. Right now in a semi-retirement, having just married his high school sweetheart and expecting twins.

Younger brother Kol was the new kid on the block, a brand new rookie fresh out of the academy. He was Rebekah's twin, being born seven minutes before his sister and they were always at each other's throats. Klaus couldn't help the fear in his heart whenever his brother went out the door to go to work every morning. Most of the time he was chasing after that secretary Bonnie Bennett who worked at the station and all the time, Bonnie wouldn't give him the time of day. Only a matter of time before the dark skinned beauty broke though, as Kol would so affectionately say.

And then there was Henrick.

The boy was sixteen and growing like a weed. He was already talking about becoming a cop like the rest of his brothers but now, Elijah was putting his foot down. He didn't need another brother to worry about on the streets. Henrick had a flair for cooking and was being pushed that way, to become a chef. Even Finn was telling him to break the Mikaelson fold.

Yeah, it felt weird to be working with his whole family at the station and in the courthouse. To say the truth, he was relieved to have them so close by. They were there.

And they were whole.

* * *

As luck would have it, the call came over the scanner less than five minutes later. Stefan accepted it and they learned that there had been a double armed robbery at a local liquor store less than two blocks away, suspects were escaping on foot and could be armed.

"All right, 10-4. We're on it," Stefan says. "Request back up."

"_Back up's already on it's way,_" says the disembodied voice of the dispatcher before the line goes dead.

They are there within five minutes and arrive just in time to see the two suspects running down the street. Shots are fired, pedestrians diving for cover.

"Come on!"

He's out of the car first, with Stefan close behind. His long legs aiding him, he quickly catches up to the younger of the two suspects.

"Hey kid! Get back here! Hey!"

The kid casts a terrified look over his shoulder before nearly tripping and falling.

But the older one, the meaner looking one, starts firing his pistol.

"_Nik!" _

Stefan's voice sounds so far away.

Stefan Salvatore was probably the best friend he had outside of his family. He was the only one that could really put up with him, especially with the way he worked.

Klaus sometimes wondered what he would do if anything ever happened to Stefan.

His own gun was out and he fired. The bullet hit the other man in the arm but he just kept running. He thanked the heavens above that he was an athlete in high school because he was able to easily run and catch up. But this kid was _fast. _

And he was still firing that stupid gun.

He counted the number of clicks and hoped like hell that the kid was too stupid to bring more magazines. And then the kid easily reloads with one hand and continues to fire.

Damn it.

"_Nik!" _

Stefan's voice was a little closer. He can hear his partner's thumping footsteps behind him, catching up with him.

For a split second in time, he allows himself to become distracted.

And then the next bullet fires, going right over his shoulder and hitting Stefan in the throat.

"_NO!" _

He stops, catching his friend as he falls.

And he just fades so fast. The light trickles out of his oak leave eyes, a single tear slipping down the side of his cheek.

"Stefan…no…"

His friend just looks at him, almost like he is trying to memorize his face.

Nik realizes that his face is going to be the last thing that he sees.

Stefan just looks…he stares…

His eyes go dark.

There's nothing.

A cry of rage leaves Nik's throat. He doesn't even allow himself to grieve for a single moment, gently lowering his friend down to the pavement and getting to his feet. He turns and sees that same boy standing a few feet away, shock all over his face. Actual shock and pain, almost like he didn't think he would actually harm anyone.

But he has.

When the boy sees him rising, he bolts, dropping the gun behind him as he runs.

Klaus continues to chase him, cries of '_kill you' _and '_damn you to hell', _leaving his throat as he runs.

Maybe it's pure adrenaline mixed with grief, he's not sure, but he catches up with the kid, tackling him to the ground.

"I'm sorry!" the boy shouts, terror in his eyes. "I didn't mean it!"

"But you still did it anyway!" Klaus yells, heaving a fist to his mouth. He feels his knuckles crack under the pressure but doesn't care.

The pain feels good.

The boy continues to try to talk him down but he isn't having any of it. He lays punch after punch, fist after fist, into different parts of his body. It's almost a whole minute later when the boy begins to fight back, pushing him off of his torso and shoving him back.

And then it's him that's getting fist after fist to his face, to his stomach. It's him that feels the pain of being beaten.

The boy's hands wrap around his throat and he can't breathe. Lights form in front of his eyes and he sees nothing but pain.

He likes the pain.

Maybe he can forget about watching his best friend die right in front of him.

Suddenly, his head is being picked up and bashed into the concrete below. One mighty blow causes his whole world to go dark.

He welcomes the darkness.

* * *

"The son of bitch almost beat him to death. If back up had gotten there any later, he would have been dead."

"Has Salvatore's family been notified yet?"

"Where the fuck is that doctor?!"

"I called the babysitter. The girls are fine, both snug in their beds."

All those voices and he just wanted to scream.

"What did the doctor say?"

That's Rebekah. He can practically feel the worry in her voice.

"A lot of bruises and lacerations. A heavy blow to the head with a concussion."

Elijah.

"I never though any one could take Nik down."

Kol.

"Well, someone did."

Finn. Always so serious and to the point.

"He is going to be okay, right?"

"He's going to be fine, Henry. Stop worrying."

Henrik, always the worrier.

"Yes, I am fine." He tries to say the words but they come out garbled. He tries again and he finds a straw being pushed at his lips. He sips greedily, feeling the cool water slip down his throat and soothe the rawness. Finally the words come out right.

Why the hell is it so dark?

"How do you feel?" asks Henrik. He feels the boy's gentle hand on his fingertips and manages to give a gentle squeeze.

"Like someone used me as the bat in batting practice. How do you think?"

He can practically hear Henrik roll his eyes.

"Say, do I have a bandage over my eyes? Why can't I see you all?"

Silence.

"Nik, what do you remember?"

That's Elijah…right?

He never really realized how alike all his brothers sounded….

It all comes back in a rush, as soon as the words leave his brothers mouth. He can remember it all, all the pain, all the rage, and all death…

So much death…

"Have you called Elena yet?" he asks, his first thoughts going to Stefan's young wife. It occurs to him just how dead his voice really does sound.

"She's been notified. My second in command is helping her at the moment. I had to come here to see you," says Elijah. "But Nik..what do you remember after—after that?"

"I remember chasing the—" his voice trails off. "And then I remember—"

He can feel his head hitting the pavement.

And then it all makes sense.

"You took a bad blow to the head," Finn says softly. "They think that it damaged the optic nerve in your brain because—"

"Because I'm blind."

* * *

**This idea came to me when I was watching Little House on the Prairie the other night and when I saw the episode 'I'll Be Waving as You Drive Away' came on when Mary went blind and went to that school and met the love of her life Adam who was blind too—this idea was born. Yeah, you can probably guess what's going to happen but I do hope you beautiful people stick around and check it out. Thanks so much guys.**

**p.s. Only a brief amount of Elena in this. Don't worry!**


End file.
